The Brave and the Loyal
by NERC
Summary: Neville and Hannah's relationship before and after they got together


**AN: Written for round 13 of the Quidditch League competition, Prompt was simply Neville/Hannah**

* * *

><p>She never noticed boys. Not really. Not like are friends. She found them attractive, sure. But she had never crushed on anyone. Not for more than a week anyway. Not until seventh year. The year when half of her friends weren't allowed to come to school if. A year that was more frightening than fun. Seventh year. Oh how many times that she dreamed about it? But whatever she dreamed about, was nothing like a reality. She finally noticed him one morning. It wasn't a special day or anything but when she saw him her heart stopped. He looks nothing like the timid boy she thought him to be. Her best friend took one look at her face an informed her that she had fallen hard. And for once Hannah agreed.<p>

* * *

><p>Sure, he had noticed girls. With Seamus as a roommate it was impossible not to. But he didn't like her. Not that point. His heart was yearning for another. For the entire year. Because she helped him with their little escaped. Their acts of rebellion. Maybe it had never been love. But he still fell for her. He spent the whole year trying to be heard. To not give up. The stand up. To give others hope. By Christmas he was good and pretending, but he wondered how Harry had managed for so long.<p>

* * *

><p>The students grew a lot closer that year. You'd cover for people you hated because they weren't the issue anymore. What did it matter if someone had teased you a few times when someone was about to get tortured? She admired him every morning when he entered the great hall. The fact that just his presence made the whole Gryffindor table look alive. He gave them hope. He made them feel-even if only temporarily- safe. She adored him. But she wasn't in love. Not yet.<p>

* * *

><p>He noticed her. Trying to give hope to the younger 'puffs. He admired her. But had no romantic feelings. Not for her. Not yet. The attempts to ask the one who did hold his heart, failed. At the end of the day, he was exhausted. He used every ounce of his courage during the day. So he watched are as another watched him.<p>

* * *

><p>It was closer to the end of the year when she realized she loved him. It was a day he had dark arts class. His class had been told they were going to practice the Cruciatius curse on first years. He refused. She hadn't been in his class, but by lunch everybody knew. Their fear was reinforced when he didn't show up for the rest of the afternoon. She'd never admit it out loud, but she was terrified.<p>

* * *

><p>Four hours. Four hours, he spent in detention. The Carrows demonstrated the Cruciatius curse multiple times as well as others. But when they let him go, the only physical scar was the cut on his face.<p>

* * *

><p>They had just started eating dinner when the Carrows came in. Everyone was on the edge of their seats. A few minutes later Neville walked in. Shaking and with one cut on his face, but otherwise fine. Not that she believed he was fine, for she knew he wasn't. But he smiled and walked over to the red and gold table. She noticed his constant looks to the Ravenclaw table and her heart sank. He would never loved her.<p>

* * *

><p>He was overjoyed when he figured out why Aberfourth had called him. Harry was back. The effect it had on Dumbledore's Army was amazing. Even though he had a crazy task to complete, everyone was filled with hope. He noticed it as he looked around, the straightened backs. The smiles. The determination in people's eyes. He tried to give them that, but he couldn't. He kept them going, but Harry brought them to life.<p>

* * *

><p>It was finally happening. The fight they'd been preparing for. When Harry confronted Snape, it started. Everything was happening so quickly, getting the lower years out. Setting up enchantments and charms. She could die tonight, she knew it. She was terrified, there was no hiding it. They all were. Reality was setting in. They were at war.<p>

* * *

><p>Duck. Swerve. Duck-fall, roll. Spell. Repeat.<p>

* * *

><p>It felt as if it was never going to end. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep fighting. But stopping, giving up, wasn't an option.<p>

* * *

><p>No. He refused to belive it, Harry couldn't be dead. Not after everything he'd survived. But Hagrid had tear stains going down his face. So unless Harry could survive the killing curse twice -for he knew that was the only spell that could have truly convinced Hagrid that Harry was dead- he was gone. People were devastated. Their shoulders were dropping, the light in their eyes dulled. No, he would not allow them to fail, not now. Not after they come so far. So he stood up and started to talk.<p>

* * *

><p>He argued a good point, Harry Potter never ran. Brave, was the one word in her mind. He had definitely just proven that he was a lion. Hannah on the other hand was terrified, for herself, for hog courts, but mostly for Neville.<p>

* * *

><p>He nearly faltered, but regained his courage and kept going. Is parents gave their lives -or sanity rather- to stop this freak. He would not let their sacrifice be in vain.<p>

* * *

><p>The did it. They won. The war was finally over. But at no small price. Her classmates, her friends, they hadn't all made it. She broke down, it was too much. Thankfully, as always Susan is there to hold her. At that point the furthest thing from her mind was love.<p>

* * *

><p>It took ten minutes after they'd won for him to ask Luna out. It took five months for them to realize they weren't going to work out. They broke up and although they were both hurting, they agreed to be friends.<p>

* * *

><p>It was four months before she saw him. After the school was cleaned, they both went their separate ways. She had gotten Tom to let her help out at the Leaky Cauldron. And as luck would have it, four months later a very depressed Neville Longbottom walked into her pub. She took a chance as she asked him what he wanted, then started to talk to him.<p>

* * *

><p>He'd been hanging out with Hannah a lot, Ron and Harry had noticed and asked if it had meant anything. He said no. But he wondered if he lied, because he see to be falling for the beautiful Hufflepuff.<p>

* * *

><p>She just got off work when he showed up and invited her out to dinner. She was more than surprised when he asked her to be his girlfriend before she took the floo home. She had of course said yes.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been five years since he asked her out, but today he was even more nervous. He tried to stay calm as he got down on one knee and proposed.<p>

* * *

><p>She smiled as Susan, already in her brides maid dress, helped her do up her wedding gown. This was it, today she was getting married. And she couldn't be happier.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it. Reviews are always wonderful.<strong>


End file.
